Late nights, early mornings
by angel eyes8
Summary: A look into the life Donovan keeps secret from his team.
1. His Thoughts

I don't own any UC characters; they all belong to Shane Salerno and company. Other characters are of my own imagination.  
  
  
  
It was late when Frank pulled his black 300m into the garage. He shut off the engine and lights and sat back and let out an exhausted sigh. He got out of the car and quietly made his way into the dark house. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat in what she liked to call the "mud room." He laughed every time she called it that, and found himself smiling just thinking about her. He shook his head and entered the adjacent family room.  
  
It too was mostly dark, only a small amount of light from the back porch light shown through. Toys and books littered the floor. He found himself smiling again at the sight. He made his way through the adjoining kitchen, where dishes from that night where piled on the counter. Frank finally made his way up the staircase in the front of the house to his bedroom.  
  
Slowly and quietly he opened the door, so not to wake her. He made his way over to the dresser and began to change his clothes. He traded his work attire for a pair of grey sweatpants. Frank paused for a moment when the picture on the dresser caught his eye. It was of all of them taken on his daughter's birthday, just months before. They were all behind the cake, with a big number 2 candle on it. The little girl wore one of those cone party hats; she insisted they had to have them. Her older brother had put his arm around his sister giving her a slight squeeze. Then there was his wife. She was next to the little boy with that beautiful smile that Frank had fallen in love with.  
  
He turned and faced the bed. She was sound asleep, curled up on her side, snuggled underneath the comforter. He smiled thinking about how she always seemed to be cold and underneath a blanket; the moon shown in the room to give just enough light to illuminate her face. She was an angel, his angel. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, and was thankful for everyday she was in his life. Her dark curls spread across the white pillow. Quietly, Frank slipped into bed beside her. He traced the side of her face with his hand, and softly kissed her forehead before finally closing his eyes. 


	2. Her Thoughts

It was like some kind of psychic bond they shared, she could feel him when he was near. She knew now that he was beside her. She leaned over and snuggled up to his warm body. Frank welcomed her every time. She knew it wouldn't be long before morning and they would have to part ways again. Time was never on their side, even small moments like this she wished would last forever. But with two small children and two demanding jobs, it seemed their time alone was less and less.  
  
She took a deep breath; she wanted to soak up every part of him; his smell, how he felt, and his touch. Even after eight years of marriage, she never got tired of any part of him. Except for his job, but she couldn't do much complaining because hers was just as demanding, especially in the beginning of their marriage. She worked at the local hospital, as the emergency pediatric physician. Which meant long hours and little time at home, but it was different now. Their family had become their focus. She took a position in a family clinic that allowed her to be home practically every night. Frank followed by putting his family first.  
  
He walked away from his job because they wouldn't let him be with them. They refused to understand what he was feeling. But after six months he couldn't stay away, and took the SOG command. This practically guaranteed that he would be close to home most of the time. She sighed and fell back to sleep. 


	3. Good Morning, Beautiful

At 6:00 a.m. the alarm clock sounded with a loud obnoxious beeping. Frank reached over and slammed his hand down on the snooze button.  
  
"Why does she have to have that thing so loud?" He thought to himself. He looked over at his wife, who had not been roused by the noise. He kissed her forehead; this however did manage to wake her. She opened her brown eyes and looked up at him with a slight smile.  
  
"Good morning." She managed to say. "I didn't hear you come in last night."  
  
"It was pretty late; I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Always the gentleman, except when it comes to that alarm clock." She smiled.  
  
"So, you did hear it. I wasn't sure if it was loud enough." He said laughing.  
  
"Well you never know, right?" He leaned over and met her soft lips with his. They both wanted it to last forever, he slid his hand behind her neck underneath her hair to pull her as close as he could. But both had to catch their breath. They pulled away smiling at each other. "We have to get up." She said bringing them back to reality.  
  
"Natalia, wait." He said as she pulled away and headed for the bathroom. When she reached the door way she turned back and signaled him to join her. He quickly accepted, and followed her into the shower. It would be at least an hour before the children would be awake, or at least bothering them for breakfast. They both entered the steaming shower. 


	4. Daddy

Frank got dressed first and headed down stairs to check on his children, who were already awake and making as much noise as possible. Dressed in black slacks and a white shirt he made his way to the family room. Both children were still in their pajamas and playing with their respective toys. When their father entered the room, they forgot what they were doing and rushed to him.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" They both yelled as they ran towards him. Frank bent down to receive them both in his arms.  
  
"Tristan said that you wasn't coming home, but I says you was." The little girl informed her father.  
  
"No I didn't." The boy said firmly.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
Frank smiled. "Alright, alright it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you two get dressed and ready. Tristan, mommy said she laid out some clothes for you. Run upstairs and put them on."  
  
"Do I have to go to school? I want to stay with you." He complained.  
  
"Yes, besides I have to go back to work."  
  
"Alright." The boy agreed and ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
"What 'bout me, Daddy?" The little girl said smiling.  
  
"Well, you little lady," he began as he scooped the little girl into his arms, "are going upstairs with me to get dressed. Sound like a plan, Bella?"  
  
"Can I wear a dress?"  
  
"Well, let's see what we can find." He took the little girl back upstairs to her bedroom. Her room was painted lavender with flowers, butterflies, and dragonflies on the walls and on the door it read "Rosabella" in pastel colors. Frank set her down and she rushed for the closet. With her hands on her hips she stood there debating in her head which dress to wear. A trait she obviously picked up from her mother.  
  
"I want that one." She said pointing.  
  
"Well, let me see. This looks like a good one." He said pulling out a red, white, and blue plaid sundress and white sweater. "Now what else do we need?"  
  
"Um, shoes!" She said proudly. She dove into the closet and pulled out a pair of white sandals.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Underwears!!" She laughed with her hand covering her mouth like she had just said a bad word.  
  
"Alright, here you go. Mommy will be right in to do your hair." He said leaving the little girl to dress herself. "Well, don't you look beautiful this morning?" He said when he spotted his wife in the hall. Her curly hair had now been dried so it was strait and pulled half way back in a barrette, with two small, curly strands that fell on either side of her face.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself." She commented before giving him a small kiss.  
  
"I especially like the professional attire, Dr. Donovan." He said admiring her blue and white scrubs and tennis shoes.  
  
"You know, I figured why bother. I'm only going to get puked on and better this than my nice clothes." She said defending herself.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, look!" Bella yelled as she ran out of her room. "I bootiful?"  
  
"Yes, you are angel, but honey, your dress," she started to smile and tried to hold back her laughter, "it's on backwards. Let's go back and fix it. I'll help you." Natalia said as she guided the little girl back into her bedroom.  
  
"No help! I big girl!" Bella demanded.  
  
"I know." She said while giving Frank a smile. Frank watched as they both went back into the room. He then turned his attention to the boy's room down the hall. Frank reached Tristan's room which was painted a light blue with Thomas the Tank Engine characters on the walls. On his door, his name, Tristan, was also printed but in primary colors.  
  
"How are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm ready, but I need you to tie my boots." Tristan lifted up his right foot to show him. Frank sat down in the chair beside the bed and tied both boots. He also gave his son the once over, making sure he was truly ready. Tristan stood up and showed off his dark blue cargo jeans and green t- shirt with a soccer ball in the middle, and tan hiking boots.  
  
"Hey looks good to me, let's get breakfast started."  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
"I don't think so, Mom would kill us both." The two walked down the hall towards the stairs. "Looks like the girls beat us." They continued their way to the kitchen where the women of the house had already begun breakfast. 


	5. Breakfast and Goodbyes

A giggly Bella sat at the table eating her cereal. Her long dark, curly hair had been pulled back into a full pony tail. Tristan sat down in front of the other bowl of cereal as Frank poured the milk for him. Meanwhile, Natalia brought over two fresh, hot cups of coffee and handed one to Frank. He gave her a soft passionate kiss as a thank you. Tristan and Bella both started giggling at the sight.  
  
Natalia just looked at them and said, "Eat!" After breakfast the kids went upstairs to brush their teeth, while Natalia and Frank picked up the dishes.  
  
"Long night?" He asked looking at the dirty dishes on the counter.  
  
"No, I was just saving them for you, my love." She said as she kissed him again.  
  
"Well, thank you. It's the best gift I've ever received." He slid his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
"You liar."  
  
"The best." He smiled and moved in and pressed his lips against hers. Natalia reached up and ran her fingers through his dark hair and settled at the back of his neck. Slowly they both pulled away.  
  
"God, you are such a tease." He smiled devilishly back at her. She lightly slapped him on the chest and headed for the garage. "Tristan, Rosabella, vamanos!" She yelled, giving Frank a playful dirty look. He just smiled back.  
  
The children came running down the stairs with each of their backpacks on; Tristan with a Thomas the Train, and Bella a Dora the Explorer. They ran through the kitchen and family room to the garage. Frank grabbed his keys and followed them. Natalia lifted Bella into the blue Xterra and buckled her into her car seat, while Frank assisted Tristan as he got situated.  
  
"Bye Dad." Tristan reached up and hugged his dad.  
  
"Be good, I'll see you tonight." He kissed the little boy on the top of his head. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Dad." Frank closed the door and headed over to the other side of the SUV.  
  
Bella smiled brightly and had her arms outstretched for him. "Daddy!" She squealed. Frank leaned in and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You be good, too."  
  
"I is Daddy."  
  
"I love you, Angel."  
  
"Love you, Daddy." Bella gave her father a kiss on his lips, and Frank closed the car door, and walked back to the driver's side.  
  
Natalia was already in the car getting ready to start it. She rolled down the window. "I have nothing to say to you." She said playfully.  
  
"Well I have one thing to say to you. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She smiled. "Are you coming home tonight?" Her tone was more serious now.  
  
"I should, I'll call if I can't make dinner."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"I will. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Frank leaned in and kissed her soft lips tenderly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
She started the engine, opened the garage door and backed out of the drive way. Frank waved and watched as they drove away. He sighed and got into his own car and drove off. 


End file.
